Cursed Beast
by PaperFox19
Summary: Ranma in fact did not fall into the spring of drowned girl instead he fell into the spring of drowned wolf. After dealing with this unique curse a group known as the high breed, come for Ranma claiming he's one of them. Ranma refuses to go but the high breed, aren't going to give up so easily. Warning Yaoi Do not read if you do not like yaoi


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Furry Anthro Beast Top Ranma

Pairing: Ranma/Harem

Apart of my anti uke club, and rare pairings/lonely boys club project and harem project

Do Not Read if you Do Not like

Paper Fox News

Also guys for the last time i do not give up on fics i have a fic rotation that I arrange each week, yes some fics have not been worked on in awhile but there are reasons for this.

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, and KarsuKagami, these guys have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

I greatly appreciate the feedback especially now

Now for our feature presentation

Cursed Beast Ranma

Ranma in fact did not fall into the spring of drowned girl instead he fell into the spring of drowned wolf. After dealing with this unique curse a group known as the high breed, come for Ranma claiming he's one of them. Ranma refuses to go but the high breed, aren't going to give up so easily.

Chap 1 Cursed

Ranma was a young martial artist taken by his father to train, he traveled a lot and found himself at an all boys school. There he met Ryoga a boy with no sense of direction. At first their relationship started off as rivals, that is until Ranma started helping Ryoga get bread of his own. Ranma made sure to get an extra order of bread for Ryoga every time. In truth the reason Ryoga never got bread was cause he always got lost on the way to the store.

Ryoga was surprised Ranma even bothered to get him bread, but what's more they ate together and even trained together. Both got really strong and very close, they became the bad asses of their school no one messed with them and they even got first pick of the bread. Ryoga was so happy and then things started get difficult.

The lost boy started to develop feelings for Ranma, and what's more Ranma returned those feelings. The two started a very heavy relationship, mostly petting but they talked of their future. Sadly Genma caught wind of their growing relationship and was not happy. He took Ranma away and headed to China.

Ryoga thought Ranma abandoned him, but he held onto the hope it was all a misunderstanding. He followed Ranma…well tried to follow Ranma he made quite a few wrong turns.

-x-

While in China they went to a strange training ground called Jusenkyo, they started training and when Genma fell into a spring and came out a panda Ranma was shocked so shocked he couldn't block when Genma came out and hit him into another spring.

Ranma came out as a large black furred wolf. "What the hell?!" Ranma shouted.

"Oh sirs, you fell into cursed springs now when you splashed with cold water you turn into a panda and a wolf. You're still able to talk but I'd warn you not to talk because normal people might freak out." The guide said and Ranma howled out his frustration.

-x-

The guide informed them that their curses may affect their normal forms as well. In fact they did Ranma even more so, his senses greatly increased. He could see in the dark, and his sense of smell and hearing was stronger, Ranma was faster and stronger than before. His nails grew sharper and faster, Ranma was able to create a few techniques using them but his father scolded him saying those claws were like relying on weapons.

Ranma knew it was bologna his father just didn't like his son having a bigger and bigger edge on him. However Ranma didn't mind he already realized his father was weaker than him, so to keep the man thinking he was the alpha he filed his nails down. Ranma learned he could produce powerful pheromones like a wolf as well as an animal's intimidation technique.

There was a slight issue with the amazons, Ranma beat Shampoo and she swore to marry him. She chased Ranma all over despite him telling her he wasn't interested in women. Shampoo ended up running into Ryoga in her search for Ranma and she knocked the lost boy into the spring of drowned pig. When she found Ryoga as a pig, she thought cooking him would make Ranma love her more. However when she dropped him in the warm water Ryoga sprang out naked. It was then Ryoga learned of Shampoo's engagement to Ranma, and she went on and on about how their wedding would be wonderful, and it angered Ryoga. 'I'll find you Ranma, you will pay for messing with me and my mind.'

Ranma did notice a few things about his new curse, some nights especially during the clear nights when the moon was visible he liked to douse himself in cold water and run. Nowhere in particular just run it was oddly freeing. Then the nights of the full moon Ranma really liked to go wild he stayed in his human form and ran naked through the woods. He didn't care about reversing the curse he kinda liked it.

-x-

Genma got sick of traveling and decided to set down some roots and use Ranma in the process. He took Ranma to the Tendo dojo, and there he met the Tendo sisters; Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane. Ranma said flat out he wasn't interested in marrying but he would take over the dojo. Akane was outraged and challenged Ranma for the right of the dojo. Ranma beat her of course and the dojo became his.

"Ranma as of tomorrow you are going back to school." Genma announced, and Ranma groaned.

"How boring." Ranma groaned.

To be continued

Preview

Ranma arrives at school and becomes surprisingly popular. Kuno challenges Ranma which he takes personally and puts Kuno in his place. Kuno doesn't learn his lesson so Ranma takes extra measures.

"Kicking your sorry ass has got me all sweaty." Ranma says, with a smirk.

"Yes sir!" Kuno says, and obeys his new masters orders.

End Preview


End file.
